1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular display booth assemblies and kits for making such booth assemblies.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
Display booths of the type comprising a small counter top and front and side vertical panels, possibly with vertical poles extending upwardly along the counter top to carry advertising or decorative material, are well known. Such display booths may be made from paper board carried on a frame work or from sheet metal or other materials. the poles extending upwardly from the counter top frequently carry display umbrellas or banners. Such display booths are dimensioned to be the convenient for operation by a single person.
Other types of known display booths include knock-down displays for use in trade shows, catering displays, temporary structures for the serving of drink or food and the like. Many of these displays have, as their basis, table tops which are supported on trestles and are located adjacent one another in any desired configuration. Frequently table cloths and drapery are used to create a decorative effect and to hide the space under the table which may be used for storage. Other display assemblies of this type may be very sophisticated and custom built to the specifications of the user. The materials used in custom building may be any of a variety of materials for example fibre board, chipboard, cardboard, metal sheet, and other materials. Plastics materials may have been considered but generally are not known to be used due to difficulties in warping, rigidity, stability, etc.
The design of display booth assemblies for the serving of alcoholic liquor presents particular difficulties since, in at least jurisdictions, it is necessary to physically latch adjacent units of an assembly together so that it is not easy for inebriated or over enthusiastic consumers to push aside the booths to allow access to liquor stored beneath the counter tops. Plastics materials booths may have been considered wholly unsuitable for this purpose due to the lightness of the material and the ease of pushing aside such booths.
The present inventor has addressed the problem of providing display booths in plastics material which may be easily recycled and the problem of providing a modular display booth system which may be assembled in a variety of different arrangements in a manner both aesthetic and practical.